Skandale / Gossip: Becky
Becky 06.03.1984 2013 Oktober 2013 kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Becky in einer Beziehung mit dem 8 jahre älteren MAKIDAI von EXILE ist. Ein Vertreter einer Agentur gab an, dass dei Beiden schon seit einiger Zeit zusammen sind und Becky hofft, dass es rauskommt und offiziell wurd. Sie gab sich angeblich nichtmal mehr mühe es zu verstecken. MAKIDAI war oft dabei, wenn sich Becky mit ihrer Freundin Ueto Aya und deren Mann HIRO traf. MAKIDAI war ein guter Freund von HIRO. Becky selbst sagte in einem Programm, sie sei 29, natürlich habe sie eine Beziehung. 2016 Am 07.01.2016 berichtete das Magazin Shuukan Bunshun, dass Becky und der 4 Jahre jüngere Sänger von Gesu no Kiwami Otome, Kawatani Enon, eine Affäre hätten. Dem Magazin sollen LINE Konversationen zwischen den Beiden zugespielt worden sein. Laut dem Magazin hatte Enon ein Jahr zuvor eine unbekannte Frau (genannt Miss A) geheiratet, was allerdings kaum jemanden bekannt war. Oktober 2015 hatte er Becky kennen gelernt und sich in sie verliebt. Becky wusste allerdings bis Ende November nicht, dass er verheiratet ist. Schon Weihnachten sollen sie zusammen verbracht haben. Zum Neujahr nahm Enon Becky mit zu seinen Eltern nach Nagasaki. Als sie die Wohnung der Eltern verließen, wurde Enon gefragt, ob er mit Miss A verheiratet ist. Enon gab allerdings an, dass sie nur Freunde sind. Becky gab an, dass sie und Enon auch nur Freunde sind. Allerdings tauchte eine LINE Unterhaltung von dem Beiden auf, in der Enon davon sprach sich scheiden zu lassen und Becky zu heiraten. Noch am selben Tag hielt Becky eine Pressekonferenz und entschuldigte sich mit Tränen in den Augen für den Ärger. Sie gab zu, dass sie zusammen essen waren und sie seine Eltern besucht haben. Allerdings sagte sie, dass sie nur eine platonische Beziehung war. Becky wurde anschließend aber stark kritisiert, weil ihr Auftritt nicht glaubwürdig war und Fragen bei der Konferenz verboten waren. Am nächsten morgen Faxte Enon die Meldung, dass er tatsächlich seit Sommer 2015 verheiratet ist und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass nicht öffentlich gemacht zu haben. Er gab zudem an, dass er und Becky nur Freunde sind. Er lebte zu der Zeit schon getrennt von seiner Frau. Becky hatte zu der Zeit 10 Werbeverträge. Durch den Skandal bestand die Gefahr, dass sie alle verliert.. Eine Quelle aus einer der Agenturen gab an: "Wenn Kawatani nicht verheiratet gewesen wäre, hätte es Becky Image nicht so stark geschadet. Aber in diesem Fall ist es natürlich zu denken, dass die Beiden eine Affäre hatten. Auch wenn sie es abstreitet, wird es eine Auswirkung auf ihre Marktfähigkeit für Werbung haben." Am 13.01.2016 äußerte sich Enons Frau zu der Affäre. Sie erfuhr erst durch die Zeitung dass Becky Neujahr bei seinen Eltern verbracht hat. Sie sagte sie ist geschockt und wusste nicht was Enon vorhat. Seit Beckys Pressekonferrenz rief er sie immer wieder an und wollte sie dazu drängen die Scheidungspapiere zu unterschreiben. Auch wenn es offiziell hieß, dass Becky und Enon sich nicht mehr trafen stimmte das so nicht. Die Agenturen der Beiden standen noch in Kontakt und sie wollten warten, bis die Scheidung vollzogen ist. Enons Frau ging es derzeit nicht gut. Sie aß nicht mehr und lag nur noch im Bett. Sie weigerte sich die Scheidungspapiere zu unterschreiben. Am 21.01.2016 veröffentlichte Shuukan Bunshun eine Folgestory mit Beckys und Enons LINE Unterhaltungen, in der sich die Beiden fröhlich darüber unterhielten, dass ihre Affäre öffentlich gemacht wird und dankbar waren, dass es öffentlich gemacht wird. Becky hat Enon geschrieben, dass sie die "Freundschaftsgeschichte" nutzen wird. Die Nachrichten verbreiteten sich viral und Sender, die Aufzeichnungen mit Becky nioch ausstrahlten bekamen 1.000 Beschwerden in nur 10 Minuten. Am 28.01.2016 wurde Becky aus all ihren regulären Programmen aufgrund von schlechter Gesundheit und Depression wegen des Skandals, entfernt. Zudem wurde angekündigt, dass sie auch zukünftig nicht mehr in den Programmen vertreten sein wird. Auch ihre Radiosendung wurde ersetzt. Zum 31.01.2016 liefen einige ihrer Werbeverträge aus und wurden nicht erneuert. Dadurch verlor sie alle Werbeverträge. April des Jahres entschuldigte sich Becky mit einem öffentlichen Brief über Shuukan Bunshun bei Enons Frau. Sie gab an anfangs nicht gewusst zu haben, dass er verheiratet ist und dass sie die Beziehung später hätte beenden müssen. Ebenso schrieb sie, dass sie für ihn nichts mehr empfindet. Mai 2016 gab Kawatani Enon in seinem Blog bekannt, dass er sich von seiner Frau scheiden ließ. Ende Mai 2016 fing Becky wieder an im Showbusiness zu arbeiten. Nachdem Kawatani Enon mit seiner neuen, minderjährigen Freundin Honoka Rin in einer Bar fotografiert wurde, als sie alkeholische Getränke tranken, und eine unfreiwillige Pause nahm, kündigte er am 12.10.2016 sein Come Back für 2018 an und dass er Lieder über seine Affäre mit Becky schreiben will. 2018 Am 26.06.2018 berichteten Sportmagazine, dass Becky in einer Beziehung mit den 1 Jahr älteren Coach der Yomiuri Giants Kataoka Yasuyuki in einer Beziehung ist. Der Moderator Ogura Tomoaki, der ein guter Freund von Yasuyuki ist, bestätigte die Gerüchte und gab an, er hätte es von seinem Freund selbst gehört. Becky und Yasuyuki waren zu der Zeit seit 2 Monaten ein Paar. Beck selbst war kein Baseballfan und kannte Yasuyuki nicht. Yasuyuki hingegen war seit 10 Jahren ein Fan von Becky, weswegen er auch den ersten Schritt wagte. 2019 Am 13.02.2019 gab Becky über Instagram bekannt, dass sie Kataoka Yasuyuki geheiratet hat.